1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of digital signal communications and to receive and transmit chain calibration. More particularly, the invention relates to calibrating the group delay using narrowband signals at more than one frequency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio communications capacity can be greatly increased using directional, rather than omni-directional radio transmission. One way to transmit directional signals and directionally receive signals is by using beam forming and nulling through an array of antennas. The precision of the beam forming and nulling through the antenna array, can be improved if the transmit and receive chains are both calibrated. Calibration can be applied to the chain from the digital interface at baseband to the field radiated from or received at each antenna element. One way of making the calibration is to have a transponder separated from the antenna array listen to the output of the antenna array on a base station downlink frequency. The transponder receives a downlink calibration signal from the base station and then re-transmits it on an uplink frequency. By selecting appropriate signals to transmit and appropriate signals to receive, the base station can apply signal processing to estimate compensations in phase and amplitude to calibrate its transmit and receive chains.
A remote transponder calibration system is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,090 to Roy, III et al. That patent describes calibrating a narrowband FDD (frequency division duplex) system for phase and amplitude at each transmit and receive chain. In an FDD system, unused time and frequency slots typically occur on occasion and these can be used to send and receive a narrowband calibration signal. In a typical spread spectrum system, however, there are no unused time and frequency slots to use for calibration. A spread spectrum system, for example a CDMA (code division multiple access) system, as opposed to FDMA (frequency division multiple access) and TDMA (time division multiple access) systems, has multiple users using the same radio channel at the same time. If the transponder is designed to receive and transmit the signal using the same spread spectrum channel that is used for traffic, then the additional energy added to the channel by calibration will reduce system capacity. A typical transponder will receive all of the downlink traffic including the calibration signal, shift the frequency, amplify it and send all of the traffic back to the base station. This results in a very large amount of energy being sent by the transponder on the uplink and may effectively overpower all other traffic. As a result, calibration will affect both the downlink and uplink channel capacity. For calibrating group delay for a set of transmitters or receivers, a calibration signal normally is transmitted across a wider band of frequencies further ensuring interruptions to normal traffic.
A method and apparatus are provided that determine group delay for a set of transmit or receive chains over a wide frequency band without causing significant interference with simultaneous users of the system. In one embodiment, the invention includes an antenna array adapted to transmit and receive radio communications signals with a plurality of other terminals, the communications signals each using a particular minimum bandwidth, a transmit chain to transmit a calibration signal through the antenna array to a transponder on at least two different frequency bands within the minimum bandwidth, and a receive chain to receive through the antenna array a transponder signal from the transponder, the transponder signal being received on at least two different frequency bands and being based on the calibration signal. A signal processor determines a frequency dependent calibration vector based on the at least two frequency bands of the transponder signal as received through the receive chain.
Other features of the present invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows.